Caulking, insulation and sealant compositions are used to seal joints and other voids and to reinforce framing, tiles, panels, lathing, wall board and other structural assemblies. Foamed application of such compositions from pressurized containers and the like is highly desirable due primarily to overall ease of application. Easy clean up concerns require that such foamed products should be washed off with simple water and soap solutions.
Some of the available foamed compositions are not stable and shrink excessively after foamed application to the desired structure. Quite obviously, these products therefore fail in providing overall sealing or insulating efficacy. Moreover, other foamed products tend to sag or drip after application, again leading to failure.
It is accordingly an object to provide a foamable caulk, insulating or sealant composition that does not substantially shrink after application. It is another object to provide a foamable composition that, after foaming, may be easily cleaned with water and soap.